


Hottest Thing on Campus

by Annehiggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford Era AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone at Stanford wants Dean. Sam thinks he's the guy to bag the mystery man, except he's not telling anyone Dean's never been much of a mystery to him. Written for <a href="http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=7756735#t7756735">this prompt</a> on the Blindfold_spn meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hottest Thing on Campus

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Live Journal Feb. 3, 2012 with the following note: I cheated with the prompt and set this in college instead of high school with Dean a mystery versus a bad boy for two reasons: 1) I like Sam bigger than Dean, and 2) I enjoy toying with Sam's college pals. This is obviously an AU, but how much of one will have to remain in the reader's imagination.

  
**Hottest Thing on Campus**  
By Anne Higgins

Dean Winchester had set Stanford abuzz from the moment he set foot on campus. Part of it was the strangeness of someone showing up during his senior year. Wasn't unheard of – students without the test scores or grades in high school finally proving themselves enough to get in did pop up, but reliable sources insisted the guy was a fucking genius with a perfect SAT score. Yet he'd spent the last three years at the University of Kansas in Lawrence instead of sunny Palo Alto. Weird. Who chose Kansas over California? Especially someone who dressed sharp enough to indicate money and with the smarts to get a generous academic scholarship? Really weird.

But what really drove everyone to distraction was how gorgeous he was. The lesbian population was the only one not going nuts over him (although several murmured about how hot it would be if he'd hook up with this guy or that other cute one.) The straight guys hated him and everyone else wanted him on his back faster than they could say his name. Except he kept saying no to even 'hey, let's grab a beer and see where things go' invitations. All genders, all appearances, all ages (rumor had it even a few of the professors had tried it), all nada.

Sam knew this so he understood the 'you're fucking nuts' looks all his dorm-mates were giving him in the wake of his announcement that Dean was his for the taking.

Brady Fordman apparently decided a look wasn't enough and announced, "You are out of your fucking mind, Campbell."

Campbell. Not his real last name. Or at least not all of it. The real thing was five miles long and the usual hyphenated parental combo. For the sake of brevity and to save writer's cramp, the family had struck a less common compromise. His older brother used their father's half of the mess, while Sam went by their mother's. The truly hilarious thing was he looked like Dad, while big brother resembled Mom. All of which took too long to explain, so 'Hi, I'm Sam Campbell' it was.

In any case, Sam smiled at his roommate. "You doubt me? I'm hurt, man."

"Better me than Winchester taking you out at the knees." The cool thing was Sam knew Brady really was trying to protect him. Dude was rapidly becoming his best friend and given some of the roommate horror stories he'd heard, Sam had gotten damned lucky.

"Why? You don't think I'm hot enough for him?"

"I'm not sure anyone's hot enough for him," Jessica Moore said as they watched a beautiful redhead approach Dean. Gal looked like she should be a supermodel, but within moments she was walking away with the confused expression the incredibly hot sometimes wore when faced with the sudden reality of 'no, you can't get _anyone_ you want.' Ten minutes before that a blonder male counterpart had suffered the same fate. "Maybe he's planning to be a monk?"

Becky Warren snorted. "Doesn't really fit with the forensics major."

Her brother, Zach, glanced at her. "You already know his major?"

"He has a class with me," she muttered, suddenly very interested in her iced tea.

Zach hooted at her. "Shot you down, too, sis?"

She glared at him. "He shoots everyone down."

"Except Sam here thinks he can succeed where no one has gone before."

Sam snorted at the implication Dean might be a virgin. Not a chance. "I will."

Jess rolled her eyes. "At least he's usually nice about it. Shouldn't scar you too much."

"He won't scar me at all, since he's not turning me down."

That confident statement seemed to be Rebecca's breaking point. "Fine," she said yanking a ten out of her pocket and slapping it on the table. "This says he shoots you down in less than a minute."

Pizza money was always nice, but Sam had seen this movie. More than once. No way was he playing the scene where he tried to assure his outraged victim he wasn't total scum. He shook his head and pushed the money back over to her. "Nope, I'm doing it because I want to, not for a bet."

Zach's roommate, Luis, snorted. "Okay, smart guy, when exactly is your geeky ass planning to make a move on Mr. Wet Dream?"

An excellent question. He'd already waited for six weeks while he'd gotten settled into college life, but he felt like he had a handle on things now. Good friends, first round of grades solid, maybe it was time to make his move. He swallowed the last of his Coke, then stood up. "Now's good."

Dean had chosen a table near the center of the room. Or rather his friends had and he'd joined them. The last of them walked away, probably headed for class, as Sam made his way over. The closer he got the more eyes he felt on him, but it wasn't until he was less than a foot away that Dean looked up with the most gorgeous green eyes Sam had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Sam Campbell," he said, sliding into the chair next to Dean's. A bold move, but not an original one. Invasion of personal space had caused the few 'not nice' rejections Dean had handed out.

He gave Sam a questioning look as everyone around them got quiet, drawn to the potential spectacle in the making. Then Dean's eyes narrowed. "Something I can do for you?"

"My friends and I were talking," he said, nodding his head back toward them. "Seem to think you wouldn't give me the time of day."

Dean smiled and glanced at his watch. "2:12." Sam laughed which seemed to make Dean's smile broaden. "So anything else you want, Sam Campbell?"

He shrugged. "I want a lot of things. Good friends, good grades, a decent job when all this is over. The usual."

"Not sure I can help you there, Sammy."

His eyes narrowed at the hated nickname and the mirth dancing in those green eyes. _Oh, it's on now, jerk._ "But most of all, I want everyone to know I know what you look like when you come."

Someone gasped, but he didn't bother to look to see who. Instead, he enjoyed the sight of the bright red blush swiftly coloring Dean's face. Sam could have taken pity on him, but Dean blushing was beautiful sight. "Took me some time to grow out of the awkward that goes with being this tall, but one part of me has always been comfortable with being big."

The green eyes lowered to fix on some apparently fascinating piece of the floor. Nice.

Sam leaned closer lowering his voice, knowing his breath would be a tease of hot air against Dean's ear. "I could make it so good for you, baby."

"No," Dean whispered. "We can-"

Sam cut off the denial with a kiss, his tongue flicking across Dean's plump lips.

Dean made a soft sound kind of like the coo of a bird, and Sam used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongue gently probing the inside of Dean's mouth, while his hand held Dean's head in place. Not that it was needed. Dean didn't try to escape and after a moment, he began kissing back. Even tried to recapture Sam's lips when he drew back.

"We should go before I take you right here."

His beautiful prey licked kiss-swollen lips. "I … I can't stand up."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, you can, gorgeous. I want everyone to see what I do to you."

Somehow Dean's blush managed to brighten, but he didn't resist Sam gently pulling him to his feet, the outline of his erection clearly visible to anyone with eyes. He let Sam display him for a few moments, then he ducked his head and pressed up against Sam. "Get me out of here, please," he whispered.

Sam decided to have mercy and, with a big hand firmly set on the small of Dean's back, guided him out of the student union. Although he made certain to choose a path that took them near his friends' table. Impossible not to snicker at their slack-jawed expressions.

Dean let him have his moment, but once they were outside, some of the shyness vanished. "Damnit, Sam, everyone's going to be talking about me now."

"Like they weren't already." He smirked and steered them toward his dorm room. "It's your own fault for being so gorgeous and mysterious."

"'m not mysterious," he grumbled.

"Yeah, you are. Because you decided we had to 'cool it while I adjusted to college life' instead of just admitting you're taken." And if Dean didn't think Sam didn't know him well enough to get that was all code for Sam finding someone better than Dean, then Dean was as dumb as he was beautiful. To prove the point, Sam stopped a couple of times along the way, to kiss him senseless in a loud and clear 'mine!' display for all who passed by.

Brady walking in on them part of his 'prove Dean was his' plan Sam didn't put the traditional sock on the doorknob when they arrived at his room. Instead, he turned his energies to getting Dean, then himself naked as fast as possible. Been six long weeks since he'd had the gorgeous body laid out beneath him, and Sam fully intended to make up for lost time. Not to mention punish the brain attached for demanding the 'breather.'

Despite having to have at least a clue what Sam had planned for him, Dean dropped gracefully to his knees at the slightest push on his shoulders. "Missed you," he whispered, then took Sam into his mouth. God, what a sight – Dean's gorgeous lips stretched around his cock. Between that, Dean's talented tongue and the dry spell, Sam came within a couple of minutes.

Took a moment to catch his breath, but once he had, Sam pulled him up and into a deep kiss as he eased Dean back onto his bed. The edge taken off his own desire, he indulged himself, taking his time reacquainting his lips and hands with Dean's body. Soon had him moaning and writhing beneath him.

"Sammy, please," Dean begged his own cock hard and oozing despite going untouched. Sam ignored the plea. Always had a thing for making Dean come on just his cock and he was only now beginning to get hard again. Then again, that did mean it was time to take things up a notch. 

He reached over to his desk drawer and pulled out the tube of lube he'd bought last week when he'd decided he was getting damned tired of watching everyone else panting around Dean. His damned lover might have decided they should play strangers for the first semester, but enough was enough. Irritation never high enough to let him hurt his Dean, it did, however, inspire him to forget to warm the lube before he pushed the first finger in.

Dean whined and looked up at him with those big green eyes. Sam caved, warming the rest of it as he carefully loosened and slicked up the muscle. Had to kiss him, too. God, Dean tasted so good, felt so good. Missed him so much. In his mind he'd imagined torturing his rotten lover for hours, but all too soon his own inability to ignore Dean's pleas or his own needs over-rode him, and he helped Dean position his legs over his shoulders.

Pushing into him felt like coming home. No hard poundings today. No, today was about the sweet glide of skin against skin as he reclaimed the man he loved. Slow push and retreat, pause for a kiss, then again, while hands caressed and clung. "Love you," he whispered when he felt himself on the edge. "Come for me, beautiful."

Dean gasped and obeyed his release a hot flow between them that pulled Sam into his own climax. Struggle to shift aside and not collapse on top of him, but Sam managed it. Dean snuggled up against him once he was settled, then whispered, "Sammy?"

"Hmm?" He was much mellower about the hated nickname when nudity and orgasms were involved.

"I love you, too. So much. You know that's why I –"

"Shhh, I know. You're an idiot, but I know, and I'm not mad. But Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"At the end of the semester we're getting a place together and I'm putting a ring on your finger." Less of a marriage proposal than an order, but they couldn't get married legally anyway.

Dean's arm tightened around his torso. "But someone might find out."

"Doesn't matter."

"Does if you want to be a lawyer." Right. No way he could put all that time and money into earning a JD when he was committing a crime that would get him disbarred every time he kissed Dean with more than chaste intent. Sort of like planning the divorce at the same time as the wedding. But the answer to all of it was easy because no way was he giving up having this with his brother.

"I want you more." The rest they could figure out together.

"You sure?"

"Positive, now get some sleep. I'm taking you with me to dinner and I expect you to be very careful how you sit down."

Dean snorted, but snuggled even closer. The icing on the cake? That was when Brady decided to walk in.

end


End file.
